


Attack On Titan: Rebirth

by TheWildFool



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Anime Spoilers, Badass Armin Arlert, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Bipolar Disorder, Blood and Injury, Canon Disabled Character, Developing Relationship, Disabled Character, Discovery, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear of Death, Fear of Discovery, Female Hange Zoë, Gen, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Jean Kirstein Being An Asshole, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Major Original Character(s), Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Manga Spoilers, Mentioned Bertolt Hoover, Mentioned Reiner Braun, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Military, Military Ranks, Military Training, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Older Eren Yeager, Permanent Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rating: M, Royal Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Sasha Being Sasha, Sassy Armin Arlert, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets Spoilers, Strong Female Characters, Survivor Guilt, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifters, Titans, titan armin arlert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildFool/pseuds/TheWildFool
Summary: A new Commander of the Survey Corps emerges as Humanity within the Walls begins to pick up the shattered and scattered pieces of their history. As they learn more of what their true situation is, how will they react to a new call for action?





	1. Midnight Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the SnK/AoT characters, I'm just using them for storytelling purposes. However, I do have original characters that I own that will appear within the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only nine of the Survey Corps members are alive but, most are gravely injured; and Levi is stuck with a choice, that he hopes he won't regret.

_We finally won..._

_After, fifty-seven damned_ _Expeditions and over thousands of lives given for our efforts –_

_We emerge victorious._

_However..._

_With every victory comes the largest price of them all; death._

 

 ****Levi staggered across the blood stained ground. He was soaked with the slowly evaporating Titan blood as well as some of his own that he earned by chasing down the Beast Titan. His body ached badly and with every step he took, his senses dulled slightly due to the excessive pain he was experiencing. Levi's steely grayish blue eyes wondered and surveyed his surroundings and weary eyes picked up on scattered limbs of what was formerly attached to a body.

It was a shame, Levi thought as grimaced at the sight. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to get over the sight such bloody deaths, missing bodies, arms, legs or just the sight of a single head. Levi gripped tighter at the handles that controlled his gear.  ** _'Why am I torturing myself like this?'_**

"Fucking idiot...you've got your gear and have some gas to spare..." Levi muttered to himself and positioned himself to quickly leave the desolated battlefield. He flicked a switch on the handles and propelled himself forward.

 

 _Marlowe Freudenberg, a young cadet of the 104th Trainee_ _Squad and former soldier in the Military Police._

_He transferred over to the Survey Corps after he was released from our custody._

_That shit had a lot of guts more than his partner in crime, Hitch Dreyse._

_Kid never knew that leaving those pigs would mean signing his death certificate._

 

Levi continued to propel himself forward until he spotted buildings.  ** _'Almost there...'_** He shot his anchors from his gear and latched onto a tree, within seconds he launched into the air. It was a rush for him, but the strength and speed behind his launch made him ache more as the wind had blown against his battered body. He continued on and ignored the pain as best he could as he traveled through the desolate streets of Shiganshina.

It didn't take much longer until he spotted his targeted destination. The scene upon that specific building was shocking. The rooftop wasn't desolate or emptied, the Special Operations Squad – his squad. Inwardly, Levi sighed and launched his anchors straight towards the building managing to latch onto the side of the stonewalls. Levi had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, and it wasn't something he ignored. It was obvious that something was wrong with his squad.

"Captain!!" Connie exclaimed with relief. The short soldier shifted Sasha around on his back; ever since she had been injured he refused to let the girl down. Jean turned around to acknowledge his superior, though it seemed forced. Levi studied the taller soldier, noting that he had suffered an injured shoulder and his gaze then shifted to Connie, who had scrapes and bruises and then Sasha, who was unconscious and bloodied.

"Aye, Captain," Jean exclaimed under his breath. He couldn't bring himself to muster up a salute, which he was sure he was going to be reprimanded for later on. The frown on his face was prominent as well as the anger in his eyes and he did not care to attempt at hiding his feelings.

"Three," Levi stated, "Where are the–" Levi started to ask, but Jean didn't allow him to finish and turned to the side, his head tilted slightly. "Right..." Levi muttered and stepped forward; this allowed him the proper full view of what he had a glimpse of and his nagging feeling was correct.

 

 _Armin Arlert, an_ _orphaned young cadet of the 104th Trainee Squad._

_Childhood friends with two other orphans, Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Yeager._

_Joined up with said, two friends into the Survey Corps._

_Smart kid...not as strong as the others, but reliable._

 

 ** _'Is that...?'_** Levi questioned himself in his thoughts. In his view, Eren was on his knees and Levi could only assume that he was crying; on the opposite side stood Mikasa, the young woman who had appear plenty of times as a strong Matriarch had been reduced to a wreck. Levi couldn't bring himself to say a word, after all in such a situation what could he say; it was something that he had to treat as an everyday routine.

"Hey..." Jean started off quietly, his eyes were turned towards the damaged roof he stood upon. Silence had settled but, only for a moment before Jean made another attempt, "Hey...Mikasa, Eren...Captain Levi is here." He exclaimed with hopes that the other two soldiers would acknowledge.

Eren seemed to respond. The brown haired teen had attempted to wipe his eyes and stood to his full height. As soon as he turned, Levi immediately assessed his appearance, noting that the veins near his eyes were extremely prominent and that his eyes were a slight golden color. "Captain Levi," He exclaimed quietly and turned his gaze downward to the burnt body that he stood over, "Armin...he – he gave it his all, but..."

A cough startled everyone who had been on the rooftop and immediately Eren turned to the seemingly unmoving body. "Armin? Armin?!" Eren shouted in attempts to get another response. Armin wheezed in a semi-conscious response and Eren fell to his knees, "He...he's alive...Mikasa – Armin's breathing!"

In this realization, Eren jumped back up and rushed towards his commanding officer, "Captain, he's breathing...please the serum, it'll turn him into a Titan but, he'll survive!" Mikasa turned to face Levi, and her eyes pleaded. Levi glanced from his estranged relative to the young Titan Shifter that stood before him and then to the palm of his hand.

 

_Gordon, a young man who was a graduate of the 104th Trainee Squad had joined the Garrison Branch._

_That was until we of the_ _Survey Corps, managed to overthrow the Tyrant King and two months prior to the attack at Orvud District – He resigned from the Garrison to join the Survey Corps._

_He showed potential but, hell we'll never get to see him at his fullest._

 

"Captain!!"

Levi turned at the sound of his rank being called out. The voice was unfamiliar as was the person who shared the voice. He glared at the young soldier for a moment before looking to see what he had upon his back and at that moment, Levi had never been so shocked in his thirty-four years of life.  ** _'Erwin?!'_**

Jean had also turned around, but not enough to irritate his wounded shoulder. He just blankly stared at the new recruit  ** _'Fucking Floch...'_** He gritted his teeth together. Connie also look and shifted Sasha to his right side — a motion to allow him view of the unwelcome company.

"I know you may not know who I am, but I brought the Commander," The soldier had managed to pull himself and Erwin to the top of the roof, "He's still hanging on. With the serum he'll surely survive!" He exclaimed with hope in his eyes.

Levi turned sharply away from Eren. In shock, Eren paced himself to keep up with the short middle-aged man, "Captain!! You said, you'd give it to Armin! What about him?!" Eren nearly shouted and clinched his fist in anger. It was a selfish act, but to him it appeared that Armin's dreams extended further than Commander Erwin; and he was adamant on getting Armin to his promised destination.

Both, Jean and Connie watched nervously and stood aside powerless. Connie knew that as much as it was eating him inside, there was nothing he could say or do if their Captain was to change his mind. Jean sharpened his gaze on Levi, who seemed oblivious to Eren's anger and shock; he shifted his weight as he felt his anxiety spike.

"I've changed my mind," Levi simply stated and continued forward to where the soldier had laid down the badly damaged body of their Commander. He adamantly ignored all the shocked expressions that he received.

Eren's eyes widened in shock and for a moment he stopped before charging ahead to Levi, "Captain, you sa-" within the blink of an eye, Eren had found himself grounded. Levi had took Eren by surprise and slugged him with every last ounce of strength that was left, however before he could resume to his destined point; he hit the cold ragged rooftop hard.

"What the—?!" Jean muttered under his breath. His mind screamed at him to move and defend his comrade, but his body refused to move. Jean clenched his teeth and quickly glanced over at Connie; he was just as astonished as he was, but to the point of silence.

Levi glanced up, his empty expression was met with malice. Levi had completely forgotten that the rest of his squad was also on the roof and hadn't notice Mikasa coming at full speed with her blade readied. With all her might, Mikasa quickly disabled Levi and pressed her knee against his stomach, applying a hefty amount of pressure.

For a moment, Levi couldn't register what had just happened. His head had collided with wreckage upon the rooftop and that almost knocked him out cold alongside the knee he received to his abdominal area. However, he was fully awake and aware of the situation he had placed himself in and felt the cold sharp blade cutting slightly into his neck and the hand that held the serum was unmoving under Mikasa's tight grasp.

While, his sight, taste, touch and sense of smell was awake and raring to go – his fifth and major sense was just now recovering as his ears picked up on the sounds of Eren's heart wrenching cry. That wasn't the only thing his ears had managed to pick up, but the argument between Mikasa and the soldier, who was addressed as Floch was loud and somewhat annoying.

 

 _Sandra, another_   _graduate of the 104th Trainee Squad._

_She was also a member of the Garrison Branch during the Tyrant King's reign upon the Walls._

_And like her fellow soldier, Gordon and many others, she migrated to the Survey Corps._

_From what little I had seen and heard of her, she apparently had a personality as strong as Petra Ral._

_But, fortune would not allow such a young soul to survive._

 

"You short bastard..." Mikasa started and sharpened her glare upon Levi, "Why?! Why should Armin die?" She demanded and was ready to kill Levi at the slightest bit of movement but, he could see the hesitation in her eyes; he was also certain that she was aware of her weak front. Levi had given up in struggling and just stared silently at the young woman. His chest heaved and he clenched the serum, unwilling to release it to his squad.

"Armin was the one who incapacitated the Colossal Titan!" Eren shouted and nearly choked as he was still tearing up, "Not any of us or Erwin! Armin was the one! He was the one to catch on to Reiner's lies! Armin deserves to live...please, Captain..." Eren pleaded as he tried to hold back more tears that threatened to fall, but his efforts were wasted and he attempted to pick himself up, "Mikasa...Armin deserves to live...right? I'm right aren't I?! He was the one...not any of us...he disabled the bastard who started all of this..." Eren's tears blurred his vision and he could feel the blood drip from his mouth and yet aside the pain he was supposed to be feeling — he couldn't compare it to how much his heart bleeds for Armin.

"And you would rather us be without a Commander?!" Floch spat in animosity as he glared at Eren. "What sort of fool are you? You would suggest someone such as him," He nodded his head towards Armin's near death body, "Over a man who has led us all this way?! A fool!"

Levi's eyes had widened once again as he felt something wet hit his face.  ** _'She's...crying...'_**

Unable to hide the dismay and sadness within, Mikasa bit down on her lip and felt tears slide down her cheeks. "G-give it back..." Mikasa's voice cracked from the overwhelming conflict, "Armin...he deserves this. Give it back..."

"Why so much effort for such a selfish decision?!" Floch questioned halfheartedly, "You know, all those people on the opposite side," He raised his arm up and stretched out his pointer finger, "died. Marlowe, Sandra and Gordon...they all died and you know what, even when they figured out their purpose they still boldly stayed at the frontline. That damned Beast Titan...we were no match for him — he flung small debris of rocks, I'd say that all who died didn't even know what hit them...probably didn't have enough time to think."

Floch looked down at Erwin, "I am a shamed that emerged alive and unscathed but, once I found the Commander..." His lips twisted into a crooked smile, "I was so close to taking his life...ending his misery. Then I thought, why? Why should I release the devil from this hell?" Empathetically Floch looked at everyone around him and his eyes landed on both Levi and Mikasa, "That was when I saw the Captain and figured, he needs to live in order for us to ever have a chance! Don't you see?! To beat this Beast Titan, we need him, the devil!! My surviving was to make sure that the devil doesn't leave this earth until the deed is done!"

Levi warily eyed Floch's movements. With no warning, Floch jumped at Mikasa, "So, get out of my way!!!" Mikasa removed her blade from Levi's neck and prepared an offensive to combat Floch.

"No!! Stop it!!!" Levi shouted, quickly he managed to find the strength and temporarily disabled Mikasa by grabbing her elbow. Levi's action surprised Mikasa, and before she could react someone had rammed her from behind; pulling her away from Levi.

"Hange..." Levi muttered. For a moment he closed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts and what had just happened but, quickly he discarded the problem to focus on the situation at hand.

Jean dropped to his knees, "Wait..." His jaw nearly dropped, "No way...how could this..."

"...What the hell..." Connie muttered and kneeled to his knees to rest his strained legs.

"My god..." Hange nearly held her breath at the sight. There before her was what the fight was all about, Bertholdt laid there unconscious and from the smoke coming from his missing limbs, he was regenerating; not only was it just Bertholdt but, Erwin was there with life threatening injuries as well as Armin, who was almost unrecognizable.

 

 _Erwin Smith, the_ _Commanding Officer of the entirety of the Survey Corps._

_The man whose goal had primarily been "Eren's Basement"._

_What sort of a piece of shit dream is that? To see what was hidden in that kid's basement._

_I was quick to shutdown his dream, and told him that all those who sacrificed themselves would begin to believe it was all for nothing._

_And the fuck if I'm gonna let this shit run it's cycle again._

_I told this raging shit turd to give up on his dreams and go lead those recruits into Hell._

_All and all, you could say I indirectly kill this Commander and his golden eyebrows._

_...Now, I wonder who is the true piece of shit..._

 

Levi stared apathetically into the darkened skies, though the weight of Mikasa was gone his body remained worn down. **_'...Hange..'_**  He allowed himself a minutes' rest before rolling over to his hands and knees. **_'...What should I do...'_**  At the moment he wasn't too certain who was the most pathetic one upon the rooftop and in a way he somewhat believed that it was himself. A soft groan rumbled within his chest as he stood to his full height; he could feel his muscles and tendons stretch to the fullest and he winced at the throbbing pain.

Levi limped his way over towards where Erwin and Floch resided. Once there, he knelt down on one knee and prepared the serum injection. **_'Erwin...I'll...'_**

Mikasa let loose a loud and defiant scream. It wasn't just a scream of defiance, that a child would show when nothing goes their way or just a type of loudness just to be heard but, it was deeper and for a moment Levi almost winced at the emotions that poured from just one girl. Hange jerked forward as Mikasa almost pulled them both to the shattered roof.

"Mikasa!! You have to understand," Hange attempted to reason with the young woman, "We still need Erwin! There is hardly anything left of the Survey Corps! If he was to die...humanity would have nothing!! Do you know what form of chaos that will bring within the Walls!!"

Mikasa planted her feet firmly against the ground, "...Armin could do that too..." She argued as tears rolled down her cheeks. Both of her fist clenched tightly.

"Yes, Armin is a brilliant young soldier and yes he has managed to figure out countless things that we wouldn't have been able to achieve by ourselves," Mikasa kept her eyes on Levi, "But we need Erwin! He's all that the Survey Corps has left! This...this fight here was just the beginning! It the start too many fights that will come and Erwin needs to be there..."

Mikasa cut Hange off and managed to free one of her arms; she then reached to her opposite side and tightly grabbed a hold of Hange's wrist. "Ngh..." Hange grimaced and sighed, realizing that there was no way of getting through to Mikasa. "I know what you're feeling...there is so many people that I have lost and wish to bring back." At these words and much to Hange's surprise, Mikasa's grip loosened, "You know ever since I joined this line of work, the Survey Corps, I've said nothing but, goodbye." Hange thought back to only several hours ago that Moblit gave his life for her survival and she later emerged to the destroyed land and zero remnants of her squad. "...I know you understand, don't you? That no matter who you meet within this life — there will always be that time where you will have to say goodbye."

"I know that I will never accept this painful cycle. And I'll continue on that way," Hange firmly stated and slowly began to enclose her arms around Mikasa, "Everyday, I have difficulty with grasping tightly to my sanity knowing these things..." Mikasa shook within Hange's grasp and more tears fell, "It hurts...this...everything about it hurts. I know this but, even so...we will have to move forward." Hange closed her eye and Mikasa a reassuring squeeze within her hug. Powerless and unable to contain the tears, Mikasa stared on; her mind drifting to the time when Eren, Armin and herself were innocent children.

He stopped once again and stared at small injection of serum in his grasp; he had readied the usage of the small syringe but, after that whole display and all the trouble — he questioned himself. Feeling the perplexity creeping up, Levi reached a hand up towards the split skin in the creases of his neck and for some strange reason — he couldn't bring himself to be angry. All he could feel was emptiness.

"Captain..." Eren grabbed onto Levi's ankle. Levi looked down at Eren, face filled with apathy. The young Titan Shifters' face was messed up from Levi's back fist; notably a couple of missing teeth. Normally, Levi would've have resorted to kicking Eren for such an action, but he did nothing; he listened. Eren's grip was loose and he looked up, "...The ocean. Have...you ever heard of the ocean?" Eren ignored the fact that blood had dripped down to his chin.

Levi stayed silent. It was all he could do, he felt no anger nor did he feel annoyance and it bothered him; so he continued to lend Eren his ears, "Giant salt water lakes...oceans, they stretched as far as the eye could see." Eren felt his heart sink with the memories of Armin's excitement as he gleefully shared, "It was something that he would talk about, nearly everyday."

Annoyed by the gesture, Floch effortlessly and roughly yank Eren away from Levi and up to his feet. "That's enough out of you! Just stop!" Floch demanded with hostility towards Eren. He was annoyed that Eren would still attempt to sway Levi from doing what he believed was best.

"He said, that we'd make it there one day," Eren weakly stated, "Leave the Walls and see the ocean stretching as far as the horizon.." He hadn't attempted to fight against Floch, out of the belief that he had Levi's attention and the fact he was worn out was obvious.

Eren felt the tears swell up as he solely kept his eyes on Levi, "But, that was just a dream as children. I had long forgotten that and all that filled my head was revenge. I allowed hatred to fuel me when my mom died and my goal became...eradicate all the Titans." Eren's attention drifted off to Armin, "He's different though. Armin it's just full of fighting, but he has dreams as well!"

Levi allowed himself a glance from his peripheral vision of Armin.  ** _'My...choice is...'_** A scowl filled his face and with Bertholdt in hand, he stood. "Everyone clear the area!! Erwin's going to eat Bertholdt and that's my final decision!!" He shouted aggressively and gave each of them a warning glance.

"I...I can't believe..." Jean muttered in shock, "Dammit...why..." Jean cursed to himself and reluctantly turned to clear the area.

Hange stood up with a slight bend in her knee as she held Mikasa to her feet, "Come...we have to go, Mikasa." Weakly Mikasa stood to her feet, but her eyes never left Armin's damaged body.

"...See you around..." Connie turned his back and held Sasha tightly against his back, "Armin..." He felt his bottom lip quiver and tears stung his eyes.

Floch prepared to shoot his anchors and gave Eren no time to complain. "No...Armin..." Eren reached out for Armin; his final attempt to sway Levi was a failure. He retracted his hand, forming into a clenched fist and he lightly bit down on his finger; hoping that the pain in his heart would fade.

 

>  
> 
> **_"Salt water that stretches to the horizon!!"_ ** **_Excitement laced Armin's voice as he eagerly conversed with Eren and Mikasa. "There is also several aquatic mammals that can only breath and live under water!!"_ **
> 
> **_Levi leaned against the wooden wall. In a seated position, he silently tuned in on the conversation on the opposite side of the wall. There was silence on that side, but for only a moment._ **
> 
> **_"You don't believe me do you?!" Armin questioned portentously, "I promise you! It's gonna be there!!" His voiced optimistically._ **
> 
> **_"Right...whatever you say Armin," Eren stated skeptically._ **

 

 ****Immediately after the sight was cleared, Levi dragged Bertholdt's steaming and unconscious body to the edge of the rooftop.

 

>  
> 
> **_"Say, even if your dream comes true," Levi inquisitively questioned Erwin. "So what? You make a shit plan and somehow, miraculously survive. Then we celebrate by going to Yeager's fucking basement. What the fuck then? What if all your efforts — our men and women's lives wasted for nothing but, an empty plain basement."_ **
> 
> **_"Then...cut me down where I stand," Erwin exclaimed as he felt Levi's gaze upon him. "But, I am almost certain that what I — no, my father was searching for and believed in will be there. We may have come back to the Wall's empty handed and wounded, but not again. Never again."_ **
> 
> **_Levi snorted, "Yeah, we've screwed up so many times...but," Levi paused as he searched his inner thoughts for the correct words, "Just as I had followed you into hell from the very beginning — I will continue to do so..."_ **
> 
> **_Erwin glanced up to meet_ ** **_grayish-blue eyes, and at that moment — for the first time there was no indifference within those tired eyes nor was there any signs of frustration. An optimistic sigh escaped Erwin's weary body._ **
> 
>  

"Each and every single one of you," Levi dropped Bertholdt to the ragged rooftop, with little to no care. He was exhausted from listenin' to everyone, talking to Erwin, attacking the Beast Titan and now this; he had never felt such exhaustion in his life.

Grayish-Blue eyes stared down, indifferently at Bertholdt, "All the same. They act like children," He stated to no-one in particular, "Screaming and flailing about..."

In the midst of the silence, the final memory of his uncle crossed his mind. Levi swiftly turned heels and limped over to where Erwin resided. He seated himself and grabbed a hold of the large pale arm; readily he positioned the needle to the nearest and most visible vein.

 

_They couldn't move forward._

_With the lost of something you cherish the most...you have nothing more to do but, wither away._

_And if you were somehow able to put one fucking foot in front of the other...you'd be called crazy._

_But, everyone is a slave to something..._

_Even that kid._

 

Erwin unconsciously twitched and his arm went up, managing to pull out of Levi's grip. Startled by this action, Levi stared at the dying Commander. For a moment Levi sat in silence and contemplated. His thumb stayed readily at the pump of the syringe.

"Teacher..." Levi's attention had drawn from thought as he watched Erwin, "How...find out..." Erwin's lips moved slowly, his words mixing and running together, "...the existence?"

"Erwin?!" Levi shouted aloud. Part of him knew that was a useless attempt and the other half had high hopes and Levi's eyes wondered to Erwin's injured abdomen.

 

>  
> 
>  
>
>> **_"However," Levi cleared his throat and stared into calm yet sad blue eyes, "This is where your story ends. Just as your father, you will never see Eren Yeager's basement. Your soul will go wondering on, forever lost as many other Survey Corps soldiers. Erwin Smith dies here, today and our paths will be temporarily separate but, our goals remain the same. It's time to truly lead your brave men and women and go to hell, right by their side."_ **
>> 
>> **_Erwin allowed Levi's words to sink into his thoughts. He knew that the time would come, where he would be forced to give his life for Humanity, but somewhere deep down he wished to see the secrets that hide within Eren Yeager's basement._ **
>> 
>> **_"You know, I never really truly thought about what I would do if I ever reached the basement," Erwin admitted, "Once my father told me about his theories...I've been obsessed. So much so I gave up a happy peaceful life of settling down. If I were to ever see the secrets, there would be no more left for me to do."_ **
>> 
>> **_A frown formed upon Levi's face as Erwin opened up. Levi had never seen someone so content with their impending death and yet, here stands Levi with the most optimistic man he had ever met — was now satisfied without seeing what he had been chasing after for so long. The same man Levi vowed to kill and the same man who wounded up being a close friend._ **
>> 
>> **_"I've known this since the day you told me of your insanity..." Levi muttered under his breath. "Worry no longer about that basement and put yourself to rest, Commander..."_**
>> 
>> **_Erwin sighed and smiled at Levi, "Thank you, Levi..."_ **

 

Levi blankly stared at Erwin's dying form  ** _'...To allow that kid a second chance...'_** He limped away from Erwin, knowing full well that it was his time. The distant between Erwin and Armin wasn't much and Levi quickly stooped down and injected the serum within Armin.  ** _'This...is my choice and I have no regrets.'_**

Bertholdt began to come around, opening his eyes. Much to his misfortune his body was still in the process of regeneration and for a moment he wasn't worried. The sound of cracking wood reached his ears and with curiosity he glanced up, "Huh?!" Above him was a Titan, who was strangely familiar to him and he began to panic.

The Titan's abnormal sized hand reached out for him and lifted him up as he screamed in terror. As his panic level began to rise, he began to scan his surrounding in search for assistance. At the corner of his eye he spot five familiar faces, "Hey guys!!!" He shouted as loud as he could, "Save me!!!"

To no avail his former teammates stared and neither made a move to come to his aid. "No..." Bertholdt whispered as tears began blur his vision, "Annie..." He weakly called out and felt the hot breath of the Titan at the back of his neck. Before he knew it, the Titan began to close it's jaws upon his head and with only last final cry for help Bertholdt shouted, "Reinerrrr!!!"

 

_You know..._

_A wise-ass old shit bag once told me a little something..._

 

About two build over, Levi had move Erwin and was joined by Floch and Hange. In a way, Hange wasn't much surprised with Levi's final choice and watched Armin's Titan consume Bertholdt. Levi on the other hand, had completely discarded the entire scene before him, opting to give his full attention to Erwin.

"But...why?" Floch asked, in disbelief. All of his efforts were for nought and he couldn't help but, wonder why the Captain had made such disillusioned decision.

 

_If you live for yourself and only yourself, you ain't gonna get nowhere._

_Live like a rat, die like a rat..._

_And if you find something greater than yourself..._

_You better hold on tight._

_Because, once that goes — you'll_ _understand how much you were worth._

 

Levi didn't turn to acknowledge the surviving recruit, "...It wouldn't be selfish to just let him go..." He peacefully looked over the Commander, "In a way, it was a forced decision to become the devil of the Survey Corps and truth be told, we drove him to what and where he is now."

Hange turned away from Armin's Titan as it began to disintegrate. The choice was made and Levi had seemingly made himself clear, leaving little room for other options. Though she would be unable to get a side view of Levi, she still turned and with her good eye looked at the Commander.

"It's not only that, but he's free from this hell," Levi felt at ease, as if a large weight was lifted from his shoulders, "And like you..." He responded to Floch, "We were going to drag him back into hell."

Floch opened his mouth to protest, but felt unable. He was silenced by Levi's explanation, and he began to back away; he glanced at Erwin. Any and all optimistic thoughts he had vanished alongside Erwin and he felt devastated. However, Floch held in all his feelings and silently watched as Eren, Mikasa and the others made their way to Armin's steaming Titan carcass.

"So, I chose to all him a peaceful rest." Levi leaned further towards Erwin, "Hey, Erwin. About that promise to kill that Beast Titan...it'll be a bit of a wait..." He exclaimed, with all hopes that the older man heard his words.

Hange reached out to Erwin, and she petting his head softly. Her hands then stretched further and landed at the base of his neck, "...Levi..." Hange started off; it was clear that her voice was wavering, "...He's already passed on..." Both of her hands moved from the cold and stiff neck of Erwin and she moved to his face to check his eyes; his pupils presented dilation, widened and stiff.

Levi felt a sharp pain in his heart and he couldn't understand why. He gazed at Erwin's deceased body and looked over at Hange, "...Oh..." The pain he felt at the moment was an all too familiar pain; and his thoughts took him back to when he first lost his squad. When he had first lost his sanity and when Erwin had given him a reason to continue striving; and now, all of those reasons seemingly died with the Commander.

His ears picked up on the commotion his squad was causing and yet he paid them no attention. Levi stayed seated, leaving Armin to Eren, Mikasa and the rest of those who survived. He had made his decision and there was nothing for him to do at that moment.

 

_I would never have thought the day would come...when I would admit that Kenny was right._

_A bastard who drowned himself in blood, all for the family name; Ackerman._

_He fought and defended what he believed in._

_And I have to say, that I'm not so different..._

_The only thing that sets myself and Kenny_ _apart is the fact that I have all the wrongs and rights figured out, even if that meant placing all of Humanity in jeopardy._

_This...was only the ending chapter of being the so-called "Last of Humanity"._


	2. To Begin Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Levi receives backlash for his decision and Eren quietly wonders if he should tell everyone the truth about Historia. Armin is left with a legacy and Hange is struck with the weight of Humanity behind the Walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going to play a little game...how many times can Levi use his favorite word?

It had been thirteen days since Levi's decision. Thirteen days since the death of the 13th Commander, Erwin Smith and he still felt nothing. It was just another void that made it's way into his heart, and just like all the other voids — he chose to treat it as nothing but, an everyday normal thing. It was also three days since Eren and Mikasa's release from prison and since the conference with Darius and Historia.

The news on the decimation of the Survey Corps had spread like wild fire and the death of Erwin Smith, was much more serious. A day after everything had happened, Hange Zoe was set in place as the 14th Commander and this caused Levi to be even more withdrawn and spiteful. He was only this way because, he cared far too much but, he couldn't help that he wore his heart on his sleeves; he despised himself for caring so much.

Levi pulled his ceremonial combat boots on and gave himself a moment to gather himself. He was still in severe pain from the battle and had re-injured the same leg when he saved Mikasa. It also didn't help that his knees had been aching for reasons that was beyond him. Levi gritted his teeth and grumbled, he moved his strong calloused hands and began to massage his knees.

 ** _'Only thirty-fucking-four and the pain now wants to catch up with me,'_** Levi thought grimly. Luckily for him, the ceremony didn't require them to place on their straps for the three dimensional maneuvering equipment. All that was left for him to do was place on his trench coat.

Still, even then he could think of several other things to be doing besides attending a ceremony. The body cleanup was a major job they could be doing, especially since all those who died were Survey Corpsman. Levi sighed, and thought about how frustrated he was when Hange told them that they are not to be concerned about the bodycount.

The Commander of the Military Police, Nile Dawk, had his officers immediately on cleanup duty. Commander Dot Pixis of the Garrison Branch had also set his own soldiers into motion; having them work side by side with the Military Police. There was also a few civilian volunteers who took up arms in the cleanup efforts. However, Commander Erwin Smith was strictly left to them.

"Thirteen fucking days," Levi gripped tightly at his knees and ultimately stood to his full height. He took a stride towards his mirror and gave himself one last look over before reaching his coat, completing his uniform. "Time to get shit on the roll, right...Erwin?" He muttered to himself and exited his quarters.

  

 

 

 

 

> _~~...~~...~~...~~...~~_

 

"Holy shit! Holy shit, shit, shit!!" Hange hurriedly pushed her research paperwork to the side. She nearly forgot that today was the day of the ceremony. She had taken time out of her early morning to get ready and prepared for the day, but soon found herself absorbed by not only her research papers but, the remaining papers Erwin had left unfinished. "I'm going to be super late!!"

Hange quickly placed her trench coat on. The unorganized mess upon her floor caused her to trip and she caught herself by grabbing ahold of her bookshelf. "Woah...hmm...might need to lure Levi in here with a broom sometime." Hange shakily stood to her feet and carefully proceeded forward; with each step she tiptoed over the scattered books and reached out for her doorknob.

As soon she flung the door open, there stood her short grumpy companion. "Oh, Levi!! Where were you?! You're gonna be late ya know?!" Hange attempted to downplay the obvious tension, "As your Commander...I guess I'll have to court-martial you..." She exclaimed in a catchy tune. Though, her attempts were futile as Levi yanked her by the collar. It almost felt as if Levi was stabbing her with his eyes, which was something far too often.

"Look, shit-face," Levi clenched his fist and came within inches of Hange's face, "I've been feeling like shit for the past thirteen fucking days. This inactivity that is going on right now, is also pissing me the hell off. I'm in severe fucking stabbing pain and it isn't the dull kind of ache — it's the one that wants you to know that is very much a-fucking-live! Not to mention," Levi felt his annoyance level rise with each word that left his mouth, "This fucking ceremony bullshit isn't my particular cup of tea."

Hange blinked and moved her hand to fix her glasses on the bridge of her nose, "...Well, um....heh," Hange laughed nervously and uncertainty overwhelmed her, "W-what're you waiting' for then? Let's get going shorty!!" With that being said, Levi had released Hange's collar and began to walk away down the empty quiet halls.

"Ah, boy..." Hange straightened out her collar and frowned, "Some kind of hell we've been left with..." In a few swift movements — Hange found herself striding right by Levi’s side. Their walk was painfully silent as they exited their barracks. “Well, what a beautiful day...”

”Hey!! Captain Levi!! Major Hange!!” Connie shouted as he jumped up and down waving his arms. Jean clicked his tongue out of annoyance and punched Connie’s shoulder, “Ouch!! The hell man?!” Connnie winced and rubbed his shoulder.

Jean shook his head, “Idiot...their ranks,” He saluted both veterans as they approached and Connie followed along, “Major Levi...Commander Hange, good morning.”

”Ah, right...I forgot...” Connie blushed with embarrassment. Sheepishly he rubbed the back of his neck, “Well...uh, good morning.” He flashed a quick smile before gaining his composure.

”Aw, geez Jean there’s no need to be so formal at the moment!!” Hange responded with a smile and nudge both Jean and Connie. "Looks like your arm is doing a bit better I see."

Jean smiled a little and moved his left shoulder slightly, "A little...the doctors said I can have a break from the cast." Hange nodded as her eye examined Jean's arm and then her hands reached out, lifting his arm; he winced slightly.

"Whoops, my apologies there Kirstein!" Hange apologized and withdrew quickly from the young man's personal space.

Levi just stared blankly at his subordinates and immediately they received the message; he was pissed off. Hange noticed the quick change in both Connie and Jean’s demeanor, “You know when Levi looks at you like that it normally means...” Hange felt a vicious tugging at her messy ponytail and in retaliation she grabbed a hold of the aggressors hand, “It—“

Levi yanked hard and pulled her backwards, “Keep quiet shit-face.” His voice came in a husky whisper and his grayish-blue eyes sent shivers to her spine, “You two, get moving to the palace. Sasha, Armin, Eren and Mikasa are present there right?” He received a firm nod from the two, “Okay then get your asses moving!!”

”Ahhh...geez Levi,” Hange groaned as he released her and she received a firm pat against her back. “...seriously?”

Levi started ahead of her, but not before grabbing her by the sleeve. Clumsily, Hange almost tripped over her long legs and quickly Levi helped balance her, “Thanks...” She nodded with appreciation.

  

 

 

 

 

> _~~~...~~~...~~~_

 

"Captain...Major...ugh, I really don't know how to address him," Connie groaned and rubbed at his temples. The strain of thirteen days had worn heavily on him, even though it was a miraculous victory — he didn't see much reason in celebrating. "Anyway, he seems particularly pissed this morning..."

Jean shrugged, "Who in the hell do you know that isn't pissed?" He stated with indifference. The two had quickly made their way through heavily occupied halls and were silently greeted as they passed by; Jean had nodded at each person and Connie waved with a small smile on his face.

"Shit, if you know someone that's particularly happy today...please introduce us," Jean exclaimed sarcastically and passed through another set of double doors. Connie followed quickly behind him as the taller man had opted to not hold the door open and the sight the two were greeted with was one of humor.

There in front of them was Sasha. Tall brown-haired country girl, whose appetite was larger than all three Walls. Though, she moved as if she wasn't in any pain; she couldn't hide it from her fellow soldiers, who had been scolding her for the past three days for being extremely hardheaded. Bandages were wrapped tightly around her head and she had a few upon her face; the one closest to her temple was lumpy due to stitches in that particular area.

As happy as Connie was to see her up and moving within such few days, he was still concerned for her well being. "Ah, boy...not again..." Connie dragged his hands down his face. "The dang girl was out for nine days like a light and not even four days later — she wants all the food she can get..." Connie's eyebrows furrowed as he watched Sasha, who stood readily at the buffet tables that had been setup for after the ceremony.

"Potato-girl!!" Jean shouted and he smirked when she jumped, "Think you're slick? There is no way in hell we're gonna let you eat the whole damn table." Jean exclaimed sternly as both him and Connie closed in on her. 

Sasha fidgeted slightly, smoothing out her trench coat and pulled at her collar; she attempted to pretend she had no clue what was going on. "Oh, uh...hey there Connie! Jean! Why you done scare me like that?!" Sasha questioned with a pout on her face, "I ain't don' a darn thing wrong, just makin' sure nobody's gonna touch this delicious buffet over here, ya know?" A big goofy grin found itself upon Sasha's face and Connie shook his head.

"No, Sasha...do I have to spank you for this later?!" Connie glared at his tall friend. His arms were crossed and he tapped his foot against the floor; it echoed throughout the empty hall, "You know you aren't supposed to be in this hall yet! Go." He ushered the hungry girl forward.

Sasha placed her hands up defensively, "Ah, c'mon Connie! Gimme a break..." She sighed and began to back up as both Jean and Connie forced her backwards. Ultimately she turned around and her shoulders dropped; it was obvious to the two that she was disappointed but, they didn't much care how she felt at the moment.

Connie swiftly jogged ahead to open the door for her, "You'll be able to get at the food later...alright Sasha?" He gave her a genuine smile and nodded his head forward. Sasha muttered a word of thanks and gave him a quick hug before jogging over toward Armin and Mikasa.

Jean grinned, noticing the amount of red that found itself upon Connie's face, "Aww...look at little ol' Connie Springer...falling for the potato-girl, huh? I knew she was your type." Jean snickered as Connie shoved him forward and glared at him.

"Ah," Armin smiled at the three, "Finally, got them to come in Sasha?" He looked at them from his stance of parade rest. Mikasa was also standing the same way, but she did not bother to look to see who was coming through the double doors.

Sasha glanced back at the two, who had began to bicker. "Uh...somethin' like that Armin." She had took position right beside Armin for parade rest.

"More like we found her," Jean stated under his breath. Both himself and Connie took position right beside Sasha into parade rest. "Where's that suicidal bastard at?" He asked as his eyes scanned the surrounding area.

They weren't the only people within the room. There were several members of the Military Police and the Garrison. Though many of them appeared to have rank on them; and there one that stood out the most. He was short but, taller than Armin. The expression on his face reminded Jean of Levi, but worse and he was much louder than everyone in the room and it appeared that not many in the room liked him. He had messy ginger hair and light green eyes and his uniform was that of the Garrison Branch.

"The hell is up with shorter people being so loud and angry..." Jean mumbled under his breath and shook his head. Connie sharply elbowed him in his side and he gritted his teeth, glaring down at the smaller man. Even Armin threw Jean a detesting expression. Jean looked down at Connie and clenched his fist behind his back, "You little..."

All of a sudden Jean found himself violently yanked down by his collar, "Do tell me Kirstein...what in the fuck did you say about short people..." Levi inquired with the utmost curiosity. Jean's eyebrows furrowed and he nervously smiled and shook his head. "It better had been nothing. Or else you'll be shitting through a fucking tube." Jean nodded with widened eyes as his collar was released.

"Where's Yeager?" Hange asked, ignoring the fact that Jean was basically threatened to be place in the hospital.

Connie shrugged from his position, "Not sure...just got here." He questioningly looked at Sasha.

"He was here before I left to go get Jean and Connie," Sasha answered with the utmost sureness, "When I returned he was not present, Commander."

Armin looked around from where he stood, "He stated that he would be right back..." He frowned as he thought about Eren. Thirteen days had passed by since the battle and only three since both his friends' release from prison, but Eren hadn't been the same since the battle and Armin could say that he was any better. Eren had been extremely evasive with those who survived since he was released from his cell and Armin pondered if Eren had spoken to Levi, one on one, since his release   ** _'I wonder if...'_**

"Major Levi Ackerman," Armin addressed, catching Levi's full attention. Mikasa quickly glanced at her short blonde friend and then to Levi before returning to stare into the open space.

"Just Levi will do. What is Arlert?" Levi questioned and blankly stared into Armin's blue eyes. The eyes were filled with determination. The same determination that Erwin had and this gave him high hopes; Levi finally began to believe this would truly be a choice he would never regret.

Armin cleared his throat, but before he could ask his question; Eren had came jogging their way with two chairs in each arm. **_'Damn, I'm going to have to wait now...'_** Armin sighed in slight defeat but, never took his eyes off of Levi, "Major Levi...Can we talk later?" Armin casually asked. Without much struggle Armin received a solid nod from his Squad Leader.

 "Commander...Major," Eren dropped both chairs and saluted, "I figured that it'd be a wait and decided to go find some chairs. After all, it's only be thirteen days and I'm sure you have yet to fully recover."

Both Hange and Levi examined Eren and then glanced at each other. Levi wondered if Hange had noticed what he noticed; Eren hadn't looked them in the eyes, yet it felt like he looked through them. Hange looked behind her and then looked at Eren with a large smile plastered on her face.

"Now if you aren't just the kindest Titan Shifter ever!!" Hange patted Eren on the back nearly knocking him over. Eren laughed half-heartedly but, kept his salute and the smile that was there had disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Levi rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Go into parade rest, Yeager. Beside Ackerman, now." He ordered strictly and Eren quickly nodded, before sharply turning his heel to be a Mikasa's side. Jean almost bursted with laughter, but was quickly shutdown when Levi glared at him. Connie grinned as he looked at Jean from the corner of his eye. Levi proceeded to take both chairs that was placed in front of them; he thought about taking advantage for Eren's offer and was tapped on the shoulder by Hange. He glanced at her to see an annoying toothy grin on her face, "What're you staring at shit-face?"

"Aren't you gonna place those chairs to face the correct way, Levi?" Hange questioned completely ignoring the fact that Levi looked as if he was ready to hit her with both chairs, "I mean it is a sweet gesture from Eren."

Levi decided that it wasn't worth his energy to degrade Hange. He placed both chairs to face the correct direction and grabbed Hange by her wrist, leading her to stand in front of the seat; he then roughly seated her and took his place in the second chair. Leaning back into the chair, Levi had hoped that it would be peaceful and quiet until Historia Reiss arrived to began the ceremony but, it crashed and burned as they were approached by another soldier from a different branch.

"Son of a bitch..." Levi swore and closed his eyes. The inner part of his eyebrows were tilted down and this gave away that he was obviously angry. Hange had only sighed and propped her chin up with her hand, leaning on the arm of the chair. "If you need to take a shit...leave this hall," Levi began to instruct and Connie had bent over to contain his laughter, "Through those double doors and go past those buffet tables and out the second pair of double doors," Hange started snickering and Armin and Jean attempted to keep a straight face, however Sasha had tears rolling down her face from the situation, "Then you'll see a bunch of shitheads, right shit-face?" Levi questioned as he casually looked over at Hange and she nodded through the laughter, "And then you ignore those pricks and pigs, then exit this whole fucking building and keep going straight until you see the barracks. Should be a latrine in there. I also cleaned it. You can thank me later and for the sake of yourself and the three Walls, clean the fuck up when you're done." 

At that point Levi had all of those who were around him laughing. Mikasa had broke her form and covered her mouth with her hand. Both Connie and Sasha were leaning against each other. Jean gripped tightly at his stomach, from holding in his laughter. Armin had resorted to starting down at his feet while his shoulders shook uncontrollably and Eren buried his face into Mikasa's shoulder, muffling his laughing. Hange had slammed her fist against the arm of the chair.

"Hahahaha!!" Hange crackled and felt tears come to the corner of her good eye, "My god Levi...you have zero filter!!" She reached up and wiped away oncoming tears.

Levi nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, "I gave the directions. Get going before you shit yourself, prick." He addressed the blushing Garrison soldier.

"Uh...well lad," The ranked soldier started off. He actually had zero clue how answer or change the subject — all he knew was that his cheeks were burning and he wanted to laugh, but years of being an experienced veteran wouldn't allow him. "I actually don't have to use the latrine..." His embarrassment had caused his hands to shoot to his face and he groaned.

Levi shook his head and glared at the ranked soldier, "Then why are you over here? As you can obviously see this isn't the Garrison dumb shit." Levi then motioned for Armin to scoot to his right, "There is the Garrison. So either take that long awaited shit or go back to where pricks belong." He pointed with his thumb and cracked his neck to loosen tightened muscles.

"Well, uh...it's Major now it's it?" The ranked Garrison questioned, raising a single thin ginger brow.

Levi nodded, "Soon to be, yes."

"Right, then..." The ginger Garrison paused, "So, well since I know your name, Levi, right?" Levi nodded, "Well, I'm Seamus O'Donnely. Soldier of the Garrison and I am what they would call an 'Old Guardsmen' and I rank Captain, 2nd in Command of the division." He saluted the small amount of Survey Corpsman, "I am here before you today to request an offer."

Hange who was originally uninterested, had perked up and attentively stared at Seamus. Though, she stayed quiet, curious as to how Levi would handle the situation. Levi raised a curious brow, "What form of an offer would a prick like you have?" He coldly questioned. However, Seamus did not appear to be intimidated by Levi and stood strong; Hange created a mental note.

"I request to offer up my entire being and abilities to the entirety of the Survey Corps," Seamus stated in one breath. The younger Corpsman stared at him as if he was crazy. It wasn't only the young Survey Corps that gave him such a look, but his branch the Garrison gave him questioning looks and Military Police had shook their heads. Seamus hadn't cared for the looks he received and awaited patiently for answers.

Levi snorted and leaned forward, elbows on his thighs, "The fuck did you say?" 

"I wish for the annulment of my position as 2nd in Command of the Old Guardsmen." Seamus replied firmly and looked Levi in the eyes.

If it were ever in Levi, he would have probably been laughing at the short ginger that stood boldly in front of him and Hange; however he hadn't and only felt himself steam more at the reply he received. "Dumb piece of shit. Why in the hell would you want to give up being in a 2nd in Command position to become Titan shit?"

"Levi," Hange cleared her throat and she heard a long dragged out sigh by her side, "If I may intervene — Titan's are proven to not have any visual digestive organs, there for can't shit or piss."

Levi rubbed his temples, "Don't you think I know that!!" He shouted and then look back at Seamus, "Look, do the smart thing and stay out of this line of work if you wish to live."

"Levi!!" Hange crossed her arms, fed up with Levi's negative nature, "I'm taking over short stuff." She authoritatively exclaimed and faced the bold Garrison Captain with a welcoming smile, "Well, Seamus is it?" Seamus nodded, "I'm unofficially the 14th Commander of the Survey Corps, Hange Zoe. The brave soldiers behind me," Hange pointed to the six readied soldiers, "Are, from left to right, Jean Kirstein. Connie Springer. Sasha Braus. Armin Arlert. Mikasa Ackerman. And last but never least—"

"Eren Yeager...I remember this kid from the trial. Had no choice but to bare witness to it," Seamus stated as he looked at the young soldier, "You've come quite far laddie, Hannes would be proud." His light green eyes looked over to Armin and Mikasa, "All three of ya."

"Right! Now introductions are nipped in a bud! I accept your request," Hange responded and Levi grumbled under his breath, "I mean why not? We're shit out of soldiers. You stood through Levi's toilet jokes without puking or trying to fight him and well, you weren't at all intimidated when Levi threw insults and attempted to deter you from joining." Hange stood from her seat and Levi followed after. "I hereby welcome you as a member of the Survey Corps and you retain your rank as Captain."

Seamus stared in astonishment, "R-really?!" Hange nodded, "Like right now?! Ah, what a kind lass ya are!!" He eagerly accepted both hands and shook one at a time. Though, Levi had not shown as much excitement as Hange did, he felt satisfaction that people would still be brave enough to join the Survey Corps. "Thank you as well Major Levi."

"Yeah, sure shit." Levi replied, and on the inside he felt himself smile, but on the outside he kept a serious composure. "Now, talk to your chain of Command, Dot Pixis. Speaking of which...he should be around here, yes?"

Seamus nodded, "Yes, sir. I'll speak with him immediately after the ceremony. Also, there are several others that I know personally who wishes to join the Corps. One of them, use to be under my Command and well, he's successful. He has been well — lets say he knows these two branches inside out and has the anger of a raging bull. If you meet him, his name is wild and well, unnatural. People call him, Ash or Asher." Both Hange and Levi nodded, then glanced at each other as the information sunk in.

"Hear ye, hear ye!!"

Everyone perked up quickly and stood at parade rest. Levi and Hange stood at parade rest, looking straight ahead; Commander-in-Cheif Darius Zackly presented himself. Every soldier within the area had sounded off and moved to salute the highest chain in Command.

"Ahem, as you all well know," Darius started off and looked directly towards what little was left of the Survey Corps, "We have several brave souls within our midst." As soon as he had said that, Jean noticed from the corner of his eye Floch had stood beside him. "As I call your names please step forward so you are to be know and recognized in the proper manner."

"Welp..." Connie nervously swallowed, "Here we go..."

Jean looked back at Floch, "Finally decided to show up?"

"I don't have to answer to you," Floch venomously replied, eyes filled with spite.

"Armin Arlert," Darius called out as he looked at the list of those who survived. Armin rested from his stance and walked forward before the large crowd of soldiers and civilians, he then immediately went into parade rest; his serious expression did not waver. "Connie Springer," Connie felt sweat dripping down the side of his head, but he boldly stepped forward to stand beside Armin, "Eren Yeager," Eren followed through and walked swiftly to the front and parade rested beside Connie, "Floch DuFort," Floch walked up and took the same stance as the others did but, beside Eren, "Jean Kirstein," Jean moved forward and stood beside Floch, "Mikasa Ackerman," Mikasa sharply moved forward and stood on the opposite side of Armin before going into parade rest, "Sasha Braus." Sasha took a deep breath and walked forward to stand by Mikasa's side and released the held breath, standing in parade rest. "These are the brave young souls formerly all of the 104th Trainee Squad and current members of the Survey Corps and former of the Garrison."

Around of applause had stirred up and this caused some surprise with in those who stood before Darius Zackly. "Now, to call upon our remaining veterans of the Survey Corps. These two have come such a long ways from their respective questionable lifestyles. The Survey Corps Scientist and Humanities Strongest Soldier," Darius took everyone by a surprise and saluted the remaining veterans in the Corps, "Hange Zoe and Levi Ackerman." A sympathetic look filled his face, "For everything you two have managed to place in action, from Expeditions to smoking out traitors to overthrowing the Tyrant King Rod Reiss. To our Wings of Freedom."

As if in sync, Levi and Hange marched to the front and past the other seven Corpsman; immediately they both saluted Darius Zackly. A few minutes after saluting the Commander-in-Cheif, both turned heel to face the young scouts.

"Major Levi Ackerman," Hange started off as she looked down at the tiny soldier. "If you could..." Levi raised an eyebrow and then ultimately nodded.

"Oi!! Stand at attention!" Levi commanded as he controlled his squad and the recruit. "About-face!!" Simultaneously they all turned heel to face those behind them. There was a lot more people than earlier. Nile Dawk, Commander of the Military Police had been seated in the front row. Dot Pixis the Commander of the Garrison had also sat up front right alongside Seamus O'Donnely and another ginger haired man. "Sound...off!!" Levi exclaimed and at that point, both himself and Hange joined the salute and followed their fellow soldiers.

"WE ARE THE SURVEY CORPS. WE ARE ABLE AND CAPABLE IN HAND TO HAND COMBAT AS WELL AS AERIAL. WE LIVE DAY TO DAY READY TO DIE AND SAY OUR GOODBYES EVERY NIGHT. WE ARE THE FIRST AND LAST DEFENSE FOR HUMANITY. WE ARE THE WINGS OF HUMANITY!!"

"Now, about-face!!" Levi exclaimed and they turned to face their commanding officers. "Good job...you little shits." Levi and Hange turned heel to face Darius. By that time, Historia Reiss was there and waiting with a smile as well as her own salute to her former Squad Leader and Major.

Historia had take another look at Levi; Hange had gave her usual smile, but for a second only a second, she could have sworn Levi had smiled at her. "As a former member of the 104th Trainee Squad as well as the Survey Corps...I couldn't be anymore proud of how things were handle." Historia looked at her former teammates, "From the training grounds to the open danger zones of Wall Maria," She paused for a moment and Darius hands off a medium sized box, "And overthrowing my father. Even Ymir has shown the utmost loyalty and strength as a soldier of the Survey Corps." Historia began to walk closer towards Hange and Levi; the two parted and stood on opposite sides of the Queen.

"Here I present to thee," Historia held the medium sized box above herself to show everyone, "Your first bolo tie." Both Levi and Hange stooped to one knee and he looked Armin, signaling him.

Armin met eyes with Levi and took charge, "Squad Levi, recruit remain standing!!" He ordered. The group followed through and remained erect as their eyes landed on Historia, "At ease!!" Historia watched as the group loosened up a little, relaxing for that moment. She took steady slow strides towards the brave seven young soldiers, and the first one she stopped in front of was Armin Arlert.

"To you...Armin Arlert, I award you with the amethyst bolo tie," As Historia approached, Armin knelt down on one knee with his head bowed; he felt the thin rope upon his shoulders. "In ancient times the amethyst is said, to keep one quick-witted and clear minded. This is proof that you have shown how you are quick on your toes and always keep a sound mind. Know that this young soldier, Armin Arlert, has narrowed down the traitors amongst the 104th Trainee Squad. For he was the first to notice regeneration of Reiner Braun when he attempted to shield him during a wide spread Titan attack. For he was the one to corner Annie Leonhardt the female Titan. For he was the one to successful incapacitate Bertholdt Hoover, the Colossal Titan. And even that came with a precious price..." Historia held her hand out and Armin grabbed hold, "Young brave soldier — continue your duties and spread your wings further."

"Yes, my Queen." Armin replied and looked up to the smiling blue eyes of his former comrade. Historia released his hand and he held his knelt position as a sign of respect.

Historia stepped to her left and looked up, "To you, Mikasa Ackerman, I give to you the ruby bolo tie," Mikasa knelt as Armin had done and Historia lightly placed the necklace upon her shoulders, "Rubies are known to represent love, passion, courage and emotion. As soldier who stood by your side, I have been graced to witness such amazing strength. Throughout training and landing in the first ranked spot of the top ten to having the courage to stand for Eren Yeager. The emotion and passion you showed for Armin...many people should be very much aware of these amazing traits that equals up to you being the strength of one hundred soldiers." As Historia held her hand, Mikasa graciously accepted. "May your passion never burnout and your strength be that of one million brave soldiers. Fly high, Ackerman."

"Yes...my Queen." Mikasa answered. Her emotionless grey eyes met the lively blue eyes of her former comrade, Historia and for a moment she grave her a small smile; which Historia gladly returned.

Historia stepped to her left once again and looked up with a bright smile, "To you, Sasha Braus, I present the opal bolo tie," Sasha gave her a bigger smile and knelt down to allow Historia  the proper reach, "The opal stones are truly one-of-a-kind. Surprising everyone all the time Sasha...since day one of training, eating potatoes during training and running laps until you collapsed. Impressing everyone with your eating habits and even more by taking down a Titan with a bow and arrow. Protecting that little girl with all you had...amazing and inspiring. To be able to use the three dimensional maneuvering gear at the snap of a finger to taking down a Titan with JUST a bow and arrow, this is what I would call 'one-of-a-kind'" Historia felt Sasha's hand eagerly accept her own, "Continue to be that person who stands out in the crowd and show everyone that being one-of-a-kind is something special. As you take off with your wings, may they fear your skills as a hunter."

"Yes, my Queen!" Sasha exclaimed wholeheartedly. Her smile never left her face as she watched Historia go to her right.

As soon as Historia turned away from Sasha, she looked at Connie; he wasn't too much taller, but shorter than Levi. "Ah...Connie Springer. An emotionally strong young man...I present to you apache tears bolo tie." Connie's eyes widened slightly, but he regained his serious expression. He knelt down as Historia place his bolo tie on, "They say apache tears are normally kept for emotional healing, grounding and protection. From the trauma of returning to your desolate home village and the death of your father, brother and sister, to the witnessing of your mother as a Titan. To have seen the death of your companions and your home destroyed, you have come such a long way and only cried once. I know you are broken down on the inside, but still knowing this you continue forward, headstrong. With those cracked damaged wings, fly on." Connie gave a solid nod and clasped his hand upon hers. "Stay strong."

"Yes, Hi...Queen." Connie quickly caught himself and his cheeks lit up. Levi glared at the corpsman and it scared Connie to the point he tilted his head down towards his feet. Historia smiled at Connie  ** _'You'll never change...'_** The thought gave her comfort and she continued onwards.

Before her stood Eren and they both exchanged a mutual smile. Historia grabbed his bolo tie from the box she had in hand, "Eren Yeager, strong brave fierce soldier. To you I bestow the snowflake obsidian bolo tie." Eren knelt down on his knee and bowed his head. Historia place his bolo tie upon his shoulders, "When you felt hopeless during training with the three dimensional maneuvering gear, you managed to pull yourself through and somehow forced the broken gear to hold you upright. Every time the situation was grim, you found a reason to give yourself courage to continue the fight. It is said the snowflake obsidian helps one to regain courage to persevere and see new opportunities. Know that this young man, Eren Yeager, hails from Shiganshina District of Wall Maria alongside Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman. Know that he is the one who plugged the hole in Wall Rose and know that it was he who combated Reiner the Armored Titan, Annie the Female Titan and Bertholdt the Colossal Titan. With such broken wings you continue to fly so very high...may you give courage to those around you, Eren." She held her hand to him and felt a calloused hand gently wrap around her own.

"Yes, Queen Historia Reiss." Eren answered and his eyes held promise and sorrow. As Historia left his front, she found herself pondering about the sadness within his eyes, and wondered if she would have any time to ask him.

In front of her was Floch DuFort, a former member of the Garrison who had been prompted to join the Survey Corps after the downfall of her father, Rod Reiss. Historia grimaced in the back of her mind but, smiled at Floch, "Floch DuFort...I present to you the aventurine bolo tie. The aventurine is said to help one release old habits and patterns, so that one is to be ready for new opportunities. It seems to have shined brightly within you and a few others as you left the Garrison for the Survey Corps. Stay confident in your wings and fly beyond the walls." Floch had knelt down and felt his bolo tie upon his shoulders; he reached out and grabbed a hold of Historia's hand.

"Of course, my Queen." Floch said firmly. Historia could sense his frustrations and irritation seething from Floch and she could only guess that it was towards Armin. The amount of dissatisfaction of Armin's survival was obvious, however Historia felt as if he deserved a second chance.

Historia turned away from Floch, a small frown was upon her face. The frown quickly dissipated when she stopped in front of Jean, "Brave Jean Kirstein of Wall Roses' Trost District, I present to you the sodalite bolo tie. Sodalite helps stimulate the mind and the consciousness to enhance intuition, creativity and powers of analysis and observation. Jean you have lost someone so dear to you that has made quite the impact on your life, so much so that you decided to join the Survey Corps over the Military Police. This decision has given you so much insight on how the corrupt rules from beyond closed doors and opened your heart and mind to the truth. Know that this soldier continues on the true righteous path of freedom and places his efforts in fighting for something greater than himself." Jean stooped down to one knee and felt his bolo tie upon his shoulders. Within his sight was also Historia's hand and he happily took a hold, "May your wings lead you to greater heights beyond these walls." 

Jean gave a solid nod, "Yes, Queen Historia." He released her hand and stayed in the kneeling position. And as everyone else, Jean kept his head down.

Levi perked up slightly, as his ears picked up the sound of shuffling feet. He looked up to see Historia, "Humanities Strongest Soldier, Captain Levi, Squad Leader Levi...so many ways to address such an admirable man. Thirteen days ago, Levi Ackerman, you laid out a different path for humanity through your choice as well as giving yourself a new rank...a new title, Major Levi Ackerman." Historia smiled at Levi and settled the bolo tie upon his broad shoulders, "You are award with the amethyst bolo tie," In her hand she held another bolo tie and reached out and Levi clasped his own rough and calloused hands upon hers, "As well as the golden obsidian. Levi you have long showed your commitment towards humanity by becoming a weapon of mass destruction. In doing so, you released all emotional ties...as to strength your inner being. With the amount of suffering you have been placed through and the amount of deaths you witnessed, you continue on with bloodied wings. Flap these torn and bloody wings beyond the walls and continue to be what humanity views you as, the strongest."

Levi gave Historia a solid nod, "As you wish my Queen." Historia gave Levi a light squeeze on his hand and then turned towards Hange.

With her good eye Hange glanced up to see Historia with a bright smile, "Major Hange Zoe the mad Titan scientist, second to last of the remaining veterans in the Survey Corps — as your Queen and Darius Zackly, your Commander-in-Chief, you are rewarded the title of fourteenth Commander of the Survey Corps. Therefore you are presented with," Historia lowered the bolo tie on to the older woman's shoulders, "the tiger eye bolo tie and the ocean jasper bolo tie," Historia laid the second bolo tie within Hange's palm, "Such eccentricity you show and enthusiasm that marches to the beat of your own drums. However, deep down is a strength that not many has shown besides Erwin Smith. This is what makes you the suited candidate to lead the Corps. May you lead us to many victories and new discoveries."

"As always Queen Historia. I shall give nothing less but, the best." Hange stated and looked over at Levi. The expression that presented itself upon Levi's face gave Hange a heartache because, it wasn't him. His eyes held sadness and self-loathing and Hange hated it; she created a mental note to have a word with him as soon as they were finished.

Historia turned and walked away from the nine survivors. Darius watched as she approached and excused himself by moving to the side. Historia took his place and observed everyone before returning to the Survey Corps, "You many stand your soldiers Commander Hange Zoe."

"Yes, Queen Historia," Hange replied quickly and signaled Levi.  ** _'Hopefully, this will_** ** _temporarily keep you mind busy.'_**

Levi sighed inwardly, feeling as though the whole ceremony had dragged, but hadn't showed his irritation. From the corner of his eye, he received Hange's signal, "Oi!! Stand and salute," Levi commanded. Everyone, including himself and Hange stood and saluted Historia Reiss as well as Darius Zackly.

"My wishes and prayers go alongside you my brothers and sisters in arms." Historia stated and surprised everyone by saluting back. The corner of Levi's lip twitch and he watched as Historia gave full control to Darius.

Darius allowed Historia to exit the vicinity and returned his full attention to the Survey Corps. "Commander Hange Zoe and Major Levi Ackerman, I congratulate you on a job well done." His eyes wondered to the stoic seven behind their commanding officers, "Young soldiers, you have done quite a congratulatory job. Survey Corps you are dismissed and Commander Hange, please do see me before the day ends."

"Aye, Chief Zackly," Hange answered and sharply she turned to face Squad Levi and the recruit. Levi had also done the same and waited on Hange's order, "Dismissed Squad Levi...recruit." She nodded her head towards them, "Also, no troublemaking please." 

Eren felt Hange eye him and a blush crept upon his face. He cleared his throat, eyes darting nervously. He felt somewhat exposed, but he nodded at his new Commander; his mind drifted to how he reacted during the conference call with Chief Zackly and Queen Historia Reiss. Though he was quickly pulled from his thoughts as Mikasa nudged him to move forward to follow behind Armin. "Ah...right sorry Mikasa." He briskly walked off with Mikasa in tow. Jean had also nodded and turned to follow the trio, leaving Connie and Sasha.

Levi had sharply turned to exit, but found himself unable to as Hange had grabbed him by the shoulder. Levi dejectedly looked at Hange, who stupidly stared at the two remaining scouts. "The hell..." Levi exclaimed sourly at the whole situation.

"Dismissed...?" Hange raised a brow, but never released her grip on Levi's shoulder.

Both Sasha and Connie glance at each other and then back to their superiors. However, Connie broke eye contact to see the small confrontation between Floch and Eren before turning back to Levi and Hange. Both scouts saluted and Sasha gave a goofy grin, "Yes Commander!!" She addressed on behalf of her comrades who had long left.

"Hehe...yeah understood," Connie nervously laughed and felt the tension from Levi's glare; he quickly grabbed Sasha, who stupidly waved to Hange and Levi. "See ya!"

Hange peered at the dynamic duo and turned to face Levi. She was about to address Levi, but he nodded his head forward and appeared to be more interested in what was going on with the young surviving Corpsmen. Both veterans waited a moment observing as Hitch Dreyse approach Levi's squad and the recruit; from a distance it seemed as though everything was going great that was until Floch had exchanged words. 

Levi wasn't sure if Hange had caught all of the conversation, but he did and it added fuel to his flames. **_'What a son of a bitch...'_** He didn't believe the fairness in what Floch had just done, believing that he had just created a whole new issue. Levi shook his head in disapproval and returned his full attention to Hange, being met with radiance.

A blissful expression found a home upon her face even as Levi met her with his normal brooding attitude. "C'mon now! Cheer up Major Ackerman," She playfully punched his shoulder.

"Lay off shit-face," Levi smacked her hand away, "What do you want now? Didn't I say earlier that I was in a shit ton of pain?"

Hange nodded thoughtfully, "Yes. You did, but you didn't say that you had to be somewhere," Hange wrapped her lanky arm around his shoulder and began to walk him over to the side. Hange bit back a laugh, noticing that Levi's small legs tripped over one another in an attempt to keep up with her long strides. "So..."

"So." Levi repeated irritably. They both came to a stop and Hange faced him, the look in her eyes annoyed him to no end.  ** _'Why are you looking at me like that...I hate it.'_** He felt his patience wear thin and snapped, "What is it you glasses wearing shit-face?!" Hange's face dropped and she defensively placed her hands before herself.

"Hold off there firecracker," Hange coyly grinned. It was the exact grin that Levi hated and she watched him clench his fist. "Okay, okay calm down Levi...geez," Her eyes softened as she watched tired grayish-blye eyes stare, "Just wanted to let you know that, just like before all those years ago, I'm here for you. Okay." Hange laid her hand upon Levi's shoulder, "Got me? Cuz, I got you."

Levi surprised her and himself by reaching up and lightly squeezing Hange's hand. "Yeah...sure thing shit-face." Feeling his mind weighing heavy Levi was going to tell her something but, was interrupted when he heard a familiar annoying voice reach his ears.

"Major Ackerman! Major Ackerman!!" Floch shouted out as he waved his arms above his head.

Hange watched as Levi's expression changed from being calm and worried to be angry within second. It made her wonder if Levi would be awarded with gold due to his quick mood swings. "Well, I'll catch you later. I have to go speak with Chief Zackly, play nice okay Levi?" Hange pleaded as she began to step away from him and exited to the buffet hall.

 ** _'Son of a...'_** Levi's mind trailed off, thinking of ever curse word he has ever heard growing up. Levi only turned to Floch when he felt he was composed enough to deal with the young recruits' annoying personality. "What is it, DuFort?" He questioned, feeling his inner eyebrow drop. He came face to face with the tall blonde, his blue eyes filled with accusation. "Oi, the hell do you want recruit?" He demanded and shoved his hands deep within his trench coat pockets. Levi's fist were clenched within the confines of his coat as he forced himself to keep from choking the oblivious young teen.

"Well, if I may first," Floch saluted Levi, "Congratulations on making rank, Major Levi." He noticed that Levi was still silent and glaring, but brushed that off, "Anyways, I wanted to speak with you about thirteen days ago..."

 ** _'Of-fucking-course. Another shit for brains ready to blame me.'_** Levi thought to himself sarcastically but, he stayed silent. Holding his tongue for after Floch said what he had to say. Calmly, he started to tap his foot against the wooden floor. He felt the painful vibrations shoot up his leg but, he ignored the feeling, allowing it to fuel his irritation.

"Look as I told Eren and the others, I think it's best to be truthful about everything. So that cowards like myself don't make the same mistake of enlisting in the Survey Corps," Floch hopelessly looked down at the wooden floorboards, "I am not afraid to admit I'm nothing but, a glory hogging coward. Afraid of being told that all I'm worth is nothing but, being a scapegoat." Levi felt an unpleasant vibe settle between himself and the recruit. "Major Ackerman—"

Levi gritted his teeth, "Major Levi to you recruit." He sneered, creating more tension.

"Yes...well, Major Levi, I have the utmost respect for you. Believe me I do. However," A scowl appeared upon Floch's face, "Myself and many others around you disagree with your decision in bring Armin back to life." Before Levi could say anything, Floch held his hand up and Levi kept himself quiet allowing Floch the floor, "You allowed your emotions to play a part in your choice and easily became influenced by Eren and Mikasa's childish outburst. It's shameful really..."

Levi felt his irritation wan and a small amount of panic began to set in, alongside the guilt.  ** _'I...'_** His eyes darted to ever face that was watching, and it was too many for him to count. He hated the amount of attention that was pulled to his direction, but it seemed by the looks upon the other soldiers' faces, Floch was correct. Some held hostility towards him, others confusion and the rest was inscrutable.

For the first time, Levi felt as if he was unable to handle the extremities of the backlash he had received. The first day he hadn't care much and brushed other people off; he had done the same since Eren and Mikasa's release from prison. However, the mixture of pain from his slow healing injuries and pressure from the public began to weigh heavily on him, "Try putting your shitty self in my shoes for once and see how I fucking feel." Levi replied and walked away. "I’ll be sure to keep shit-headed pricks like you from stepping foot within the Survey Corps."

The door slammed behind him, drawing more attention from other people within the room. Though, now all eyes was on Floch and he shamefully looked at his feet before walking the opposite way, leaving out the back door.

Levi had left the whole building, passing by people who appeared as if they wanted to congratulate him. However, his demeanor and the pace at which he walked caused them to back off. Unknowingly, Hange had watched him leave as she was in conversation with Nile, Dot and Darius. For the rest of the day Levi stayed hidden away from the watchful eyes of the public and sulked back to his barracks room.

 

 

 

 

> _~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~_

 

 

It wasn't until late in the evening, someone had bothered him. Levi sat at his desk, in his civilians as he tried to fill out some paperwork Hange had dropped off for him. Though, his concentration was broken by a swift knock on his door. He pinched the bridge of his nose with a lengthy sigh, "Enter." He moved to open his blinds, to be faced with lit lantern post and the moonlit sky.

From the corner of his eye, he watched the door slowly open and from behind the door peered Sasha Braus with her hands behind her back. Levi hadn't fully concerned himself with what was going on at his front door, until more familiar faces appeared. The group all had their civilians on as well, but what concerned Levi was why they had came to his room; few with hands behind their backs. Slowly, Levi placed his pen to the side and proceeded to neatly stack his finished papers; he then turned around in his chair and eyed his squad. "What—"

Sasha was pushed forward by Connie and Jean. Nervously, she turned towards the others and Armin gave her an encouraging smile, "Well, um ya see. We all saw that confrontation you had with that jerk Floch...and decided to make this for ya." Sasha revealed what she had behind her back and bashfully presented the plate full of food. "Ain't much hot no more, but it's somethin'!!"

"You little brats..." Levi muttered in surprise as Sasha walked closer and placed the plate of food on his desk. He looked at the others, "How did you all know I didn't eat?"

Jean shrugged, "I actually had no clue. I only figured because, I knew Floch pissed us off, some enough to not want to eat," He quickly glanced at Eren before returning his gaze to Levi, "Honestly, I think Mikasa went asking around."

Levi then turned his full attention to Mikasa. The girl, as always, hadn't said a word yet and he decided to break the ice, "Why?" He reached for the plate, pulling it closer towards him. Due to the scent of the food, Levi's stomach growled to which a scowl filled his face.

"Just as a I expected," Mikasa muttered and fixated with her red scarf. She covered her mouth and nose underneath the scarf, observing Levi. She could tell he felt as if she was challenging him and she looked off to the side, "Commander Hange..." She stated inquisitively and nudged Armin forward, "Armin, present it." Mikasa felt everyone curiously glance at her before looking at Armin.

Armin cheerlessly approached Levi and handed off a brown paper bag. Levi grabbed the bag and surprised by the weight, his eyes shot a questioning look at the blonde. "I had remembered speaking with Hange at one point several months ago, we weren't talking about much but, she had mentioned that you loved tea. So, it gave me an idea and I gathered everyone together two days ago at Sasha's room. We decided to place half of our pay together and get you tea." Armin exclaimed wholeheartedly and for the second since Levi has been around his squad, he smiles. Armin placed a vacant hand upon the back of his neck and smiled as well, "I also wanted to apologize."

"Huh?" Levi perked up as he sat the tea aside, "For what?" He could tell some of them were taken aback by his smile, but he hadn't let that deter him from keeping the expression.

Dolefully Armin had immediately looked down at his feet but, ultimately he looked his squad leader in the eyes. "For the choice you had to make. I know, you told me to not all regret to overflow me and don't let anyone regret the choice that was made, but back there at the hall I—"

Levi raised a hand, stopping Armin from destroying himself from the inside out. He didn't like the way Armin had been the past several days since the battle and public comments and distasteful looks he received from the soldiers wasn't helping. Levi knew that the advice he passed off to Armin wasn't sinking in properly due to all the commotion, "Don't go there. Drop the shit. Let the past stay where it belongs. What's done is done and nobody can change it, okay Arlert?" Levi stated sternly as he watch Armin's expression change. 

"Yes, Major Levi," Armin stated firmly.

Levi continued to eye as he uncovered his food, "No, shitting around with me?" Armin shook his head in respond and Levi backed off the subject. His eyes moved their full attention to what was presented on his plate; on their was one slice of toasted bread with butter to the side and two un-toasted breads with three slabs of fully cooked ham, steak for protein and for his vegetables was string beans, corn, and broccoli. The plate was filled to the brim and Levi could only think of one person who would do such a thing, Sasha. He laughed to himself and picked up a fork full of vegetables.

Everyone, curiously watched as Levi consumed his food, as if they were waiting for some form of approval or disapproval. Levi had noticed this from the start and ignored his squad as he tasted each food group, "Hmm...not bad. Not bad at all..." He glanced at the group of six, "Thanks, kids...a lot."

 

 

 

 

> _~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~_

 

 

It was midnight when Hange had found herself finally back at the barracks. Sluggishly she opened the door and moved through the somewhat crowded hall. Somewhere in her mind she had forgotten that the Survey Corps was temporarily placed in the mixed barracks alongside the Garrison and Military Police. Most of the  soldiers that were still awake watched her walk quietly down the halls.

"Late night, eh Commander Hange?" One of the soldiers exclaimed sarcastically. Some of the his friends elbowed to which he just glared.

Hange waved him off and continued down the hall. She had ignored almost everyone she had bypassed and fished around in her pocket for her key. A small smile appeared on her face as she revealed the small shapely bronze metal. As she reached out for the doorknob, she noticed that it wasn't fully closed, "What the hell?!" Hange glanced straight ahead and then behind her; thinking that someone was playing a prank on her, "Must think this is har-har funny..." Hange trailed off as she saw the floor was spacious and clean, all the books that were scattered were neatly placed upon the bookshelves and her desk was wiped down alongside her stacked paperwork  ** _'...Hey I don't remember stacking...'_**

Hange's eyes then landed on her bed, which was being cleaned; by none other than Levi. A large goof smile found itself upon her face as she studied Levi. The short middle-aged man had his civilians on, a scarf covering his face and one to cover his head was tucked safely in his back pocket. She hadn't noticed that Levi had turned around to see what all the commotion was about and he cleared his throat to get her attention. "Huh?"

"Shit-face you didn't hear a damn word I said did you?" Levi questioned and Hange shook her head.

"Not a single word. I was too astounded by such cleanliness. What did ya say?!" Hange excitedly asked as she closed her bedroom door. Before she could step any closer, she was quickly bombarded by her short companion. Levi stripped her of the trench coat and hung it onto the bed post, he then ushered her to be seated on the tidy bed. He then began to remove Hange's boots, setting them to the side and contemplated her other clothing, specifically her shirt. His nose scrunched up as he eyed the sweat under her armpits. "I already know the drill. Go ahead." Hange started to unbutton her shirt. Levi stood by arms across his chest, impressed that Hange easily cooperated.

Levi clicked his tongue, "The worlds gonna end." He walked towards her and peeled off the sweaty dress shirt. "You can thank me later..." Hange giggled at him and watched as Levi sat down beside her, shirt in hand. "How was talking with Chief Zackly?" He asked casually and looked at her. As always he looked her from head to toe, whether she was fully naked, half-naked or all the way clothed; luckily for him Hange is weird enough to not mind a man sitting in her presence at such a vulnerable state.

"Eh, so-so." Hange went quiet and started to take off her belt, "He was catching me up on what he and Erwin last discussed over." Levi nodded attentively as he assisted in undressing her, "You know Erwin's a big stickler on finishing his work, but around the time he gave himself in — he wasn't able to finish anything. That was some of the paperwork I handed you a while back."

"It's sitting on my desk and complete," Levi exclaimed and watched as Hange stood to remove herself from her dress pants, "I'll hand it off to Chief when I see him."

Hange tossed her pants toward Levi and he gracefully caught them, "You are far too kind Levi." In her bra and underwear, she plopped back down on her bed. "So...yeah, I've got a lot ahead of me..." Hange scooted herself up, enabling her to pull her knees closer to her chest, "I notice you leaving about an hour after I left the ceremony hall, you seemed...rushed, anxious and angry." As much as she wished to see his face, she couldn't because, Levi had sat on her blindside. Hange wondered to herself if she would ever be able to get use to the fact that she was permanently blind in her left eye.

"Oh," Levi frowned and his eyebrow furrowed together, "You saw that..." He sighed and looked down at his knees. Out of habit his hands reached for his knees and he squeezed them, wincing slightly. "Yeah, Floch confronted me and shit kind of put me out of sorts..."

Hange also frowned, "Oh...yeah about your strange outburst and the way you have been acting," Levi peered back at Hange, continuing to rub his aching knees, "I did some research and based on what I found...PTSD..."

"Eh?"

"Post-traumatic stress disorder," Hange explained and immediately everything that was depressing her dissipated. The next thing Levi knew, Hange was fully facing him, her good eye shining bright, "It is something that people go through if they experienced a certain painstaking event in their life."

Levi nodded and took a chance to ask Hange more questions, "Then...if I'm suffering from this ptsd shit...then what's with you?" He cocked his head to the side, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, um me...me. Me. Me. Me. Me. Me...." Hange repeated as she looked to the ceiling in deep thought, "I...actually have zero clue. I could just literally be insane." Hange smiled at Levi, who rolled his eyes. "I also, deduced that you also suffer from obsessive compulsive disorder. Eren suffers from massive amounts of ptsd, it obvious when you look at him. Jean also suffers from ptsd as well...losing that Marco Bodt kid really killed him from the inside out. Sasha suffers from some form of eating disorder...as for Mikasa, Armin and Connie. I couldn't even begin to tell you about those three. Though, there is obviously something wrong with Mikasa." Hange shrugged, legs crossed and relaxed.

Silence settled between the two, as they just stared at each other. Hange rocked back and forth on the bed, occupying herself as Levi did with his knees. Her eye then wondered to Levi's hands and she watched as he moved them in a circular motion to massage, "I'm sorry you're in so much pain." Hange stated out of the blue.

"Hmm? Eh, it's nothing," Levi squeezed his knees, "Pain just deciding to flare up. Must be a punishment for what I did to Erwin," Levi stopped for a moment. His mind drifted between to how he hated Erwin and how now, he wasn't sure how he felt. 

Hange shuffled closer and placed her hands overtop of Levi's own. He looked up and saw Hange smiling, "It's not your fault, okay?" She wondered if anyone ever told Levi that what happened, what he did — that it wasn't his fault. However, Hange knew that was wishful thinking and that people will always blame Levi for the death of Erwin Smith. Levi sighed, he was going to look back down but, Hange grabbed his face. His inner eyebrows dropped and he glared at her as she began to mess with his face, "Hey, Major you heard me right?!"

"Aye, Commander Hange," Levi exclaimed sarcastically, before removing her hands from his face. "Guess, I'll have to drag you to the showers tomorrow, huh?" He stood to his full height, with her clothes in his hand.

"Yea...HEY!!" Hange jumped up to her feet and nearly tripped trying to follow behind Levi, "Clothes!! No, you can't take that!!"

Levi laid his hand on the doorknob and looked at Hange, "Why? You're not going to need these shitty clothes tomorrow. I'm washing these with mines. And be ready early in the morning," He exited the room. Luckily, Levi was only across the hallway, no more than three or four-steps away. Though, he figured Hange wouldn't run out the room damn-near naked just to shout about clothing items; a smile crept upon Levi's face. He knew it was going to be a long rest of the year and even more longer years ahead, without Erwin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...share with me how many times did Levi present his favorite word to those around him?
> 
> ((Also, yes I am aware that Floch started being a jerk before the ceremony started. I just wanted to move the tension to after the ceremony. I am also aware that Floch is a surname, but I decided that it was going to be that kids' name and his last name be DuFort, cuz why not?))


End file.
